Jealous
by baekichu
Summary: Baekhyun yang cemburu karena adegan Chanyeol bersama artis bernama Moon Gayoung dalam acara Exo next door


~Jealous~

By: **baekichu**

Pairing : Chanbaek and Exo couple maybe warning GS for all uke dan OT 12

Length: one shoot

Rate: M

Genre: romance,

Disclaimer : seluruh member exo adalah milik orang tua mereka, saya hanya meminjam nama dan mungkin sedikit karakter mereka :D

Summary: Baekhyun yang cemburu karena adegan Chanyeol bersama artis bernama Moon Gayoung dalam acara Exo next door

Author note: anyeong haseyo saya author baru yang masih newbie dalam bidang fanfiction, sebenarnya saya banyak punya fanfiction di laptop saya tapi saya males buat update ataupun buat lanjutin hehehe. Disini saya kesel banget sama SM Entertaiment yang udah memproduksi film Exo next door. Chanyeollie terlihat sangat dingin beda dengan aslinya -_- saya hanya ingin mencurahkan jiwa fangirling saya di fanfiction ini dan mungkin saya akan sedikit mengubah jalan cerita dari Exo Next Door…oke happy reading!

~Jealous~

"aku pulang…" teriak Chanyeol ketika sudah memasuki apaterment yang ditinggalinya bersama kekasih tercintanya atau mungkin calon istrinya. Merasa tidak ada sahutan chanyeol pun melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu lalu melangkah masuk 'apa baekkie sudah tidur?' Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu dan melihat sofanya penuh dengan tisu, cup es krim strawberi yang jika dihitung lebih dari lima cup yang sudah kosong serta bantal sofa yang berantakan. Chanyeol mengernyitkan alisnya melihat isi ruang apartemennya yang seperti kapal pecah, Chanyeol lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan menemukan semangkuk sup yang klihatannya masih hangat, chanyeol pun duduk dan memakan sup itu, dugaanya benar sup itu bisa dikatakan masih hangat meskipun tidak terlalu hangat, ia menghabiskan semangkuk sup itu dengan sangat lahap karena ia memang kelaparan sejak pulang shooting tadi.

Setelah selesai makan chanyeol membuka mantelnya dan menaruhnya di sandaran sofa, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Disana dia menemukan sesosok yang tertidur — mungkin yang pura-pura tertidur— bergelung dibalik selimut yang tebal yang membungkus hingga kepalanya. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan merangsek naik ke tempat tidur kosong disisi kekasihnya

"baekkie ya" chanyeol menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh kekasihnya tersebut "hey chagi" chanyeol mengelus rambut kekasihnya yang ia ketahui belum tertidur karena ini masih pukul sepuluh malam dan biasanya mereka akan tertidur pukul duabelas. Merasa tidak ada jawaban chanyeol mulai menyelipkan tangannya kedalam baju kekasihnya dan mengelus perutnya. Baekhyun yang merasa kesal dan terusik akhirnya membuka maatanya malas

"ya!" baekhyun menampar pelan lengan chanyeol dan menjauhkan tangan kekasihnya itu dari perutnya. Baekhyun duduk menyender di pinggiran ranjang sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kau kenapa sayang?" tanya chanyeol memeluk tubuhnya dari samping dan membawa baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Baekhyun masih cemberut dan mogok bicara pada chanyeol

"ayolah sayang bicara padaku" chanyeol merengek dengan wajah lelahnya pada baekhyun

"aku sudah menonton film mu" ujar baekhyun dingin

DEG chanyeol gugup dan merasakan hawa tidak enak pada sekitarnya

"aku tidak suka-" baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya

"maafkan aku baek, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Kris berdekatan dengan gadis itu" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"aku akan —mwo?" chanyeol hanya mampu membelalakan matanya. Ia tak habis pikir ternyata baekhyun malah mencemburui lelaki tonggos itu? Hell padahal ia pemeran utamanya, yeah memang chanyeol akui kris memiliki wajah yang blasteran tapi ia juga tak kalah tampan dari kris, ah jangan lupakan suaranya jika kau mendengarkan suara park chanyeol kau bisa terkapar lemah seketika.

"ya!" baekhyun menepuk lengan chanyeol dengan lumayan keras, chanyeol segera sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap baekhyun dengan pandangan kecewa, sedih, cemburu, dan lelah

"beritahu aku bagaimana ending dari ceritanya? Siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan gayoung? Kau atau kris?" baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias.

"aku" jawab chanyeol dingin dan segera membalikan tubuhnya tidur membelakangi baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat chanyeol sambil menautkan alisnya bingung dan ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah chanyeol serta menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung chanyeol

.

.

.

.

Jealous

Keesokan harinya chanyeol bangun lebih dulu dengan baekhyun yang didekapnya, posisi mereka sangat intim sekali padahal mereka sedang bertengkar, chanyeol memandangi wajah pujaan hatinya yang sedang tertidur begitu cantik nan imut seandainya saja chanyeol tidak sedang kesal dengan baekhyun sudah pasti ia akan mengecup seluruh wajah baekhyun dengan penuh kasih sayang sehingga kekasihnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya—dan baekhyun tentunya— untuk mandi dan segera bersiap ke lokasi shooting terakhirnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan diri chanyeol dapat melihat baekhyun masih meringkuk di selimutnya yang nyaman. Tak tega membangunkannya chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa pamit.

Setelah sampai di lokasi shooting chanyeol mulai di make up dan mengganti kostum, disana dia bertemu dengan teman-temannya yaitu Sehun, Kai, Kris, Suho, dan Chen yang juga sedang di make up

"hei dude kenapa wajahmu murung, ada masalah dengan baekhyun?" tanya Kai

"yeah" balas chanyeol lemah

"mau menceritakannya?" tanya kris

"dia sudah mengetahui film ku tayang" ucap chanyeol

"benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya sehun

"yah dia cemburu—"

"wow..santai itu memang reaksi yang wajar karena kau tidak memberi tahunya kalau kau pemeran utama dan film yang kau mainkan pertama kali adalah bergenre —" chen menanggapi

"—dengan kris"

"roman…MWO?!" teriak chen bersamaan dengan kelima temannya

"hahahahahahaha" mereka semua tertawa terbahak-bahak minus chanyeol tentunya bahkan sang maknae sampai memegangi perutnya saking lucunya kejadian sahabatnya itu

"yeah bung memang tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesonaku" ucap Kris dengan percaya dirinya, sambil memainkan poninya yang diangkat kebelakang sambil memberikan wink andalannya. Sementara yang melihat itu sudah menunjukkan ekspresi ingin muntah

"hey chanyeol-ah tidak usah bersedih, aku punya solusi" kata sehun sambil memberikan smirk tampan andalannya

.

.

.

.

Jealous

Chanyeol pulang pada malam hari karena ini adalah shooting terakhir filmnya, lampu apartementnya sudah mati pertanda si mungil sudah terlelap, chanyeol masuk ke ruang tamu dan melepaskan mantelnya serta menaruhnya di sandaran sofa, malam ini berbeda dengan malam kemarin apartementnya lebih bersih meskipun ada sisa satu cup es krim yang tampaknya tertinggal di ruang tamu

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur dan meminum air dingin, selanjutnya ia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, setelah selesai ia mengganti bajunya dan ia langsung menuju tempat tidur lalu memeluk kekasihnya yang sedang terlelap.

Chanyeol memikirkan rencana yang sudah sehun berikan padanya, tinggal menunggu reaksi baekhyun dua hari lagi ya dua hari lagi episode terakhir dari filmnya akan relase. Ia benar-benar tak sabar menunggu reaksi baekhyun. Tanpa sadar chanyeol menyunggingkan smirknya dan tidur terlelap dengan mendekap baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Jealous

2 days later

Sudah dua hari chanyeol menjalankan hari liburnya semenjak ia selesai shooting acara drama itu, ya agencynya memberikan ijin selama semingu untuk band yang sedang di gandrungi di daerah korea itu agar mengistirahatkan badan mereka sambil mempersiapkan jadwal baru untuk prform mereka selanjutnya.

Pagi ini chanyeol habiskan waktunya di apartement bersama baekhyun, ia mengajak baekhyun bersepeda ke taman dan membeli ice cream strawbery, lalu sore harinya hujan deras membasahi seluruh kota seoul sehingga baekhyun dan chanyeol berinisiatif untuk menghabiskan sisa hari ini di apartement mereka.

Mereka duduk berdua di sofa yang empuk, menggunakan selimut ditemani coklat hangat dan kue red velvet sambil saling memeluk. Baekhyun mengganti chanel tv yang menurutnya membosankan dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada drama yang chanyeol perankan, baekhyun menonton acara itu dengan serius ditemani chanyeol yang menatap film itu dengan pandangan datar. Sebenarnya chanyeol gugup apakah ide sehun akan berjalan mulus atau tidak, ia penasaran dengan reaksi kekasihnya itu.

"aw chanyeol kau sangat kasar kepada kris" baekhyun berkomentar pada saat adegan dimana chanyeol memukul kris karena memeluk pemeran wanitanya. Sedangkan chanyeol tidak merespon

"huh untung saja si nenek gayung itu hanya memeluk kriseu ku saja" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut dan memakan kue red velvetnya

'tunggu saja baek' chanyeol bermonolog dalam hati

Baekhyun menyeruput coklat hangatnya sambil memperhatikan televisi sampai….

"UHUK!" baekhyun memelototkan matanya dan hampir menyemburkan coklat hangatnya saat melihat adegan dimana chanyeol mencium moon gayoung dan dia bersumpah dapat melihat chanyeol bahkan melumatnya! Dan apa-apaan pose itu?! Moon Gayoung terlihat seperti meraba dada kekasihnya! What The Chili God!

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan membunuh sementara chanyeol masih setia menatap televisi dengan pandanan datar meskipun ia tau ada hawa dingin yang menyelimuti sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan beban di daerah pahanya, ya dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol dan menarik kerah baju chanyeol

"apa-apaan itu hah?!" baekhyun memelototkan matanya berusaha memperlihatkan wajah sangarnya yang pada akhirnya akan terlihat semakin imut

"apanya baek?" chanyeol berusaha terlihat tenang meskipun dia ingin memakan baekhyunnya sekarang juga

" . .park!"

"ah itu hanya adegan kissing yang sudah tertulis di dalam naskah baek, kenapa?kau cemburu? Kukira yang kau proteskan hanya adegan Kris" chanyeol menjawab dengan enteng

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Jelaslah ia kesal! Sangat kesal malahan bibir kekasihnya yang sexy itu dicemari oleh gadis lain ia tak rela! Baekhyun melihat bibir chanyeol dan tanpa babibu langsung menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar ia memeluk kepala chanyeol agar chanyeol tak bisa berkutik kemanapun.

Chanyeol yang melihat respon baekhyun pun sempat terkaget tapi ia sangat menikmati reaksi kekasihnya ini, bahkan chanyeol bisa merasakan emosi baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat cemburu dan kesal yang amat sangat, terlihat dari cara baekhyun menyedot bibirnya dengan kuat seolah ingin menghapus jejak bibir gayoung dari bibirnya

Chanyeol mulai menanggapi ciuman baekhyun ia sedikit menundukan kepalanya dan membuka akses mulutnya agar lidah baekhyun dapat masuk, baekhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya dan memeluk leher chanyeol dengan erat sedangkan chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan posesif. Chanyeol mulai mengambil alih kendali ciuman mereka, lidah chanyeol dengan gesit membelit lidah baekhyun setelah mengabsen seluruh gigi milik gadisnya itu. Ia membelitnya dengan ganas dan sesekali menyedotnya dengan rakus.

"emmh hah" baekhyun menjauhkan kepalanya dari chanyeol untuk mengambil nafas sejenak kemudian kembali memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut chanyeol, entah tapi sensasi bibir chanyeol yang tebal sangat pas dengan mulutnya, ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan bibir chanyeol. Chanyeol dengan senang hati kembali mengemut lidah baekhyun serta membelitnya

"emhh emmh ahh chanhh" baekhyun mendesah ketika tangan chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam bajunya dan mengorek nipplenya dari luar bra. Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari leher chanyeol dan malah mengelus lengan lelaki itu sambil membusungkan dadanya pertanda meminta lebih.

Chanyeol dengan segera membuka baju baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Chanyeol mengecup seluruh permukaan wajah baekhyun sedangkan baekhyun mengelus dada chanyeol.

"ahh yeoliehhh" Chanyeol mulai menciumi leher baekhyun menjilatnya naik hingga ke telinganya dan mengulum cupingnya.

"anghh" baekhyun mendesah ketika chanyeol membuat tanda pada lehernya dan meraba pinggangnya, sementara chanyeol bekerja membuat tanda baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah dan mendesah sementara tangannya mengelus rambut dan pundak lelaki itu.

Chanyeol yang memang sudah dimabuk tubuh baekhyun segera menelanjangi kekasihnya itu dengan gerakan cepat bak profesional, dengan segera ia membawa baekhyun kepangkuannya lagi lalu mengemut dan meremas dada baekhyun yang montok dengan lembut tapi bertenaga

"auhh chanhh pelanhh" baekhyun menekan kepala chanyeol ketika dirasanya putingnya dihisap sangat kuat hingga ingin lepas, chanyeol memang sudah gila.

Setelah puas menyusu dengan dada baekhyun, sekarang giliran baekhyun yang memanjakan chanyeol. Ia berlutut di bawah chanyeol sambil meraba paha kekasihnya. Baekhyun mulai mengelus kebanggaan kekasihnya yang masih terbalut celana panjang sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan menggoda "ergh" chanyeol menggeram dirinya gengsi untuk mendesah

Baekhyun masih enggan untuk membuka celana chanyeol dan malah menciumi penis chanyeol dari luar celananya "ugh cepatlah baek!" geram chanyeol tak tahan. Baekhyun melihatnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, dengan segera ia melepas ziper celana chanyeol dan menurunkan celana beserta underwear chanyeol. Terlihatlah penis chanyeol yang sudah sekeras tombak mengacung menantang baekhyun, seketika baekhyun merona ia tak menyangka penis besar itu yang sudah membobolnya dulu. Ya ini bukan kali pertama baekhyun dan chanyeol melakukan sex, tapi percayalah baekhyun adalah orang pertama untuk chanyeol begitu pula sebaliknya

Baekhyun menggesekan pipinya di penis chanyeol sebelum memberikannya blowjob, ia mulai memasukan penis chanyeol yang tidak muat ke dalam mulutnya dan memompanya dengan tempo perlahan lalu berlanjut ke tempo yang cepat. Chanyeol terus menggeram sambil mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Karena mulutnya terasa pegal akhirnya baekhyun melepas kulumannya pada penis chanyeol dan menempatkan penis chanyeol di belahan dadanya menjepitnya kuat lalu mengocok penis chanyeol dengan tempo cepat membuat chanyeol tidak tahan

"cukup baek!" chanyeol memerintah dan baekhyun pun menurut

"menungging!" baekhyun akhirnya menurut dia pun menunggung di depan chanyeol yang masih duduk layaknya seorang boss. Baekhyun menumpukan tangannya di meja didepan sofa, sekilas dari samping baekhyun tampak seperti orang berojigi.

Chanyeol menatap vagina baekhyun dengan lapar segera ia mencium vagina baekhyun dan menjilatnya bak kucing kehasuan. "chaanhhh..nnhh..enghh" baekhyun memundurkan pantatnya dan berusaha meraih kepala chanyeol agar meraih kepala chanyeol agar memasukan lidah ke dalam vaginanya. Chanyeol yang mengerti kode tersebut langsung menelusupkan lidahnya dan bermain dengan vagina baekhyun. Sementara lidahnya bekerja di lubang vagina baekhyun tangannya ikut meremas bokong sintal kekasihnya dan menekan klitoris wanita itu

"nghhh…yeolhh ahhh..ahhh" chanyeol merasakan vagina kekasihnya mengkedut pertanda kekasihnya akan klimaks chanyeol menekan lebih keras klitoris kekasihnya dan menggerakan lidahnya lebih kasar di lubang vagina baekhyun,

"chanhh akhhh!" baekhyun yang sudah tak tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya ke mulut chanyeol dan beberapa mengenai wajah kekasih tampannya itu. Tanpa rasa jijik chanyeo langsung menyedot cairan kekasihnya dan segera membawa kekasihnya ke pangkuannya ketika dirasanya tubuh kekasihnya akan limbung.

Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke tubuh chanyeol ia tampak ngos-ngosan karena orgasme pertamanya. Sementara baekyun mengatur nafasnya chanyeol kembali meremas dada baekhyun lembut dan sesekali menekan nipplenya bermaksud untuk mebangkitkan gairah baekhyun lagi.

"nnh" Baekhyun mulai resah dengan perlakuan chanyeol dan baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah chanyeol yang dipenuhi dengan cairan cintanya, baekhyun menarik kepala chanyeol dan menjilati cairan vaginanya yang berceceran di sekitar mulut chanyeol.

"ayo kita ke inti baek" chanyeol mambalikan tubuh baekhyun agar berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun menaikan sedikit bokongnya dan memposisikan penis chanyeol di depan vaginanya

"ssshhh..anhh" baekhyun menggesek-gesekan penis chanyeol sebelum memasukannya secara perlahan ke dalam vaginanya.

"uhh..mmh ngghh chanhh" baekhyun menaik turunkan badannya di pangkuan chanyeol dengan tempo cepat sementara chanyeol memegang pinggul baekhyun agar bergerak lebih cepat lagi, terkadang chanyeol akan menggeram ketika baekhyun dengan sengaja memutar pinggulnya mengakibatkan chanyeol merasakan penisnya seperti dipelintir..ahh gadisnya memang begitu nikmat.

Merasa bosan dengan posisi itu chanyeol akhirnya mengubah posisi menjadi doggy style, membiarkan baekhyun berpegangan pada sandaran sofa dan langsung menggenjot baekhyun tanpa ampun, chanyeol langsung menumbuk baekhyun tepat di titik terdalamnya

"ahhh..ahhhh fasterhhh chanhhh ngghhhh" baekhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya sebisa mungkin mengikuti gerakan chanyeol yang bisa dibilang seperti anjing kesetanan. Ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi gerakan chanyeol membuatnya lupa akan segalanya bahkan kemungkinan baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat namanya sendiri.

"chanhh! Ahhh..ahhhh outhhh! Akh chaniehhh!" baekhyun akhirnya klimaks, badannya bergetar hebat, kakinya lemas untung chanyeol dengan sigap memeluk pinggul baekhyun agar tidak terjatuh. Chanyeol mendiamkan badannya agar baekhyun bisa menikmati sisa orgasme nya

"baekh..aku belum" chanyeol membisikan kalimat itu di kuping baekhyun lalu menghisap cupingnya

"go chanieh" baekhyun yang sudah kembali terangsang mulai menjepit jepit penis chanyeol yang masih tertanam di vaginanya

"oh shit baek!" chanyeol yang merasakan penisnya di jepit mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat seolah jika ia memelankan gerakannya ia bisa saja mati saat itu juga. Tangan chanyeol tak bisa diam ia mulai meremas dada baekhyun dan memelintir nipplenya membuat baekhyun kembali mendesah tak karuan membuat yang ada di otaknya hanyalah chanyeol chanyeol dan chanyeol.

"ahhh..ahhhh..ahhh chanhhh ahhh there channhh akh chanyeollieh" baekhyun kelimpungan menghadapi chanyeol, kekasihnya begitu ganas malam ini bagaimana tidak tangan chanyeol yang satu menarik narik nipplenya dan yang satu lagi menekan klitorisnya sementara bibirnya menggerayangi titik sensitif di leher baekhyun dan oh jangan lupa penis chanyeol yang terus menggenjotnya tanpa ampun. Ini terlalu nikmat bagi baekhyun bahkan ia beberapa kali meneteskan air liur saking nikmatnya hantaman chanyeol pada titik sensitifnya

"agh sedikith lagi baekhh" chanyeol mulai merasakan penisnya berkedut dan lubang baekhyun yang semakin sempit maka ia terus berusaha mengejar klimaksnya hingga akhirnya —

"akh CHANH/BAEKHH"— mereka berdua klimaks dengan menyebutkan nama pujaan hati mereka. Baekhyun ambruk di sofa dan chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya

Hening sejenak ketika mereka mengatur nafas masing-masing, seketika baekhyun duduk di pangkuan chanyeol dan menelusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya

"mau ronde dua nyonya byun?" baekhyun menggeleng cepat sambil menepuk pelan dada kekasihnya. Kemudian chanyeol pun terkekeh "bangun sebentar sayang" baekhyun menurut ia pun menyingkir dari pangkuan chanyeol dan menempatkan pantatnya di sofa

Chanyeol mengambil baju serta underwearnya, ia memakaikan baju kaosnya ke tubuh baekhyun sementara ia memakai underwear saja. Lalu chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun dengan koala hug dan membawa nya ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar chanyeol langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan baekhyun di ranjang mereka.

"siapa yang menyurumu mengecat rambutmu?" tanya baekhyun sambil menatap chanyeol

"kenapa? Apakah tidak bagus?"

"hm, sangat jelek untukmu" bohong menurut baekhyun kekasihnya seratus kali lipat lebih tampan dengan rambut barunya

"baiklah akan kuganti menjadi warna merah"

"andwae!" baekhyun berteriak secara spontan

"wae?" chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya

"ngg..warna itu terlalu menyilaukan ya menyilaukan, berbahaya!" alibi baekhyun

"oke akan aku akan merubahnya menjadi warna rambutmu"

"no!" baekhyun menolak rambut kekasihnya menjadi warna hitam..hell he is cute with black hair

"jadi apakah aku harus mencukur habis rambutku?" chanyeol terkekeh sambil mengelus pipi kekasihnya.

"ah itu ide yang bagus" mata baekhyun berbinar

"hei aku bisa dikeluarkan oleh agensiku baek" chanyeol heran pada kekasihnya, apa ia sedang ngidam? Atau dia sedang menyukai pria berkepala plontos? Oh no

"baiklah, ganti warna rambutmu menjadi…ngg..ah emas! Atau warna pelangi seperti sehun" baekhyun mulai teringat warna salah satu anggota band kekasihnya yang menurutnya aneh dan seperti ice cream, baekhyun rasa chanyeol akan aneh jika menggunakan warna rambut seperti itu.

"oke aku ambil gold" chanyeol mengecup bibir kekasihnya sekilas dan memeluk kekasihnya

"ngg..chanie"

"wae baekkie?" chanyeol mengelus rambut kekasihnya

"aku ingin tidur sambil memelukmu" baekhyun menggerakan jemarinya di dada chanyeol dan membuat pola abstrak

"oke sayang" chanyeol melepas palukannya dan memposisikan badannya lebih rendah dari baekhyun lalu menelusupkan kepalanya di dada kekasihnya sementara baekhyun memeluk kepala chanyeol dan meletakan sebelah kakinya di pinggang kekasihnya.

Ya beginilah mereka terkadang chanyeol yang memeluk baekhyun terkadang pula sebaliknya, chanyeol tak merasa keberatan begitu pula dengan baekhyun, karena menurut chanyeol pelukan baekhyun mengingatkannya pada ibunya yang berada jauh di Eunpyeong.

"chanie maafkan aku ne" baekhyun mengelus surai keabuan chanyeol

"untuk apa?" chanyeol memeluk pinggang baekhyun

"kau pasti cemburu ketika aku lebih mementingkan akting kris daripada chanie"

"ah tidak juga" chanyeol berbohong, ah menurutnya rencana sehun kali ini berjalan dengan sangat amat sukses

"tapi kau tidak bertukar nomer ponsel kan dengan gayoung?"

"ngg bagaimana ya.." chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya

"aah chanie!" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil merajuk

"hahaha tentu tidak sayang, aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya di lokasi shooting jadi tenang saja baekyun sayang" chanyeol mencium putting baekhyun

"I love u chanie" baekhyun memeluk erat kepala kekasihnya sambil memejamkan matanya

"I love u more baby baekkie" chanyeol memeluk pinggang kekasihnya erat dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang mulai memberat. Hah besok ia berjanji akan mentraktir sehun karena rencananya berhasil 1000 persen. Chanyeol dan baekhyun akhirnya tidur sambil memeluk pasangannya masing-masing dan mungkin bermimpi indah

END

A/N: ahh akhirnya selesai juga *lap ingus* hah saya berusaha keras bikin nc sampe gak keramas 5 hari! Ya saya percaya kalau keramas takutnya imajinasi yang selama ini saya susun ilang -_- *abaikan* oke disini saya ngubah sedikit cast di film exo next door, kalau di filmnya kan yang main chanyeol vs d.o/? tapi kalau disini saya bikinnya kris vs chanyeol..hah coba uri kriseu masih di exo *nangis kejer* masih beharap banget exo ot 12 tapi apa daya itu hanya harapan kosong semata :'), dan juga maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran disini, umm dan juga maaf kalau fanfict ini absurd atau mungkin mainstream hehe sudah saya bilang kan saya newbie :') oke mohon review ya chinguya kalau mau silahkan di fav dan follow/? See u in the next story anyyong! :*


End file.
